


Touch

by AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild



Series: Dave And John Are DATING [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Time, M/M, Stupid Romance Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild/pseuds/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild
Summary: John's been hanging out with Dave for a while now, and has begun to develop feelings for him. When he invites the Strider over for a study session, will he be able to confess his love?





	Touch

John nervously paced near the door. He had invited his friend Dave over to study, but that was not what was on the young boy’s mind. John had noticed the more time he had spent with the cool kid, the more he felt warm and comfortable. He had feelings for him. And tonight was the night he would confess. John began to run it again in his head. They’d be working on Algebra, and then Dave would say something silly and adorable and then-

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the knocking at the door. It was him. Oh god, oh fuck. He nervously opened the door.

 

“Hey dude, you ready to study...ugh, Algebra?” Dave said.

 

“Yeah! So uh, my Dad isn’t home, he’s out getting his weird Dad stuff. So if you wanna do it in the living room we can.” John explained, trying to hide the unsteadiness in his voice.

 

“Do it? Oh Egbert, you naughty boy you.” Dave said, mockingly. Or was he flirting? John would never be able to tell. Striders are weird. 

 

“Gross dude!” John said, playing along with the joke.

 

The two grabbed their textbooks and sat down on John’s couch. They studied for a good 30 minutes, while John panicked internally on whether to just say it now or not. Before he had to choose, Dave asked a question.

 

“Dude, where was the bathroom again?”

 

“Oh! It’s uh, upstairs, across from my room.”

 

“Thanks man.” 

 

Dave made his way upstairs, leaving John alone. He sighed. A few minutes passed. 

 

“What is taking him so long?” John asked no-one, “I suppose it's good that he’s taking so long...ugh! How the fuck will I tell him? Do I just say it? Just blurt out ‘Dave, I love you!’ like a fool? Maybe it's hopeless.” 

 

Before he could continue to mope, John heard Dave call from upstairs.

 

“Hey, uh, John? Can you come here for a minute?”

 

“Uh….sure?”

 

John made his way upstairs, taking note of how the bathroom door was open. John peeked inside, only to find that Dave was not inside. Strange. He did find however, that his bedroom door was open. He had closed it before Dave’s arrival...mayhaps the Strider was in here? He cautiously stepped inside, making his way over to the bed, when the door closed behind him. Dave stood in front of it.

 

“Oh uh, hey Dave...what did you...need? Eheh…” John nervously laughed. The Strider’s expression was more serious than normal.

 

“John. I uh, I need you to be honest here ok?” Dave said, rubbing the back of his neck as he approached John. 

 

“W-What about?” John cursed internally for letting the stutter slip. Dave now stood in front of the nervous mess of a boy, and placed his hand on his shoulder.

 

“Do you like me, Egbert?”

 

“Wh-What? Of course I do! A-As a friend and all!” John shakily laughed. Did he somehow hear his moping from the bathroom?  
  
“John. We both know what I mean by like.” John stood, frozen still from fear. He gulped, and decided to just go for it.

 

“Yes! Yes I do! Ever since we started hanging out, I realized that I like you! Like, like-like you!” John stammered out, his body feeling weak and his face flushed pink. It grew silent. John feared the worst, that their friendship was now ruined because of this. Finally, Dave spoke up.

 

“Good.” He said, and then swiftly held John and began to kiss him.

 

John was initially shocked, but soon couldn’t resist and began to return the kisses. As they touched and kissed, they slowly went onto the bed, John lying on top of Dave. The kiss broke, leaving the two gasping for air.

 

“So Egbert,” Dave smiled, “You said your Dad wasn’t gonna be home for a while so why don’t we uh, explore?”

 

John would have blushed harder, but that wasn’t possible. He simply nodded, and began to push himself into Dave’s lap.

 

As John grinded against Dave, the boy below’s fingers worked their way around his torso, caressing the sturdy body. 

 

“Shit…” John cursed, feeling oh-so-good.

 

“You know dude, get your shirt off and my fingers can walk all over your chest.” The Strider said.

 

“Dave Strider, you are simultaneously a big turn-on, and a huge turn-off. Don’t ruin this.” The mood had weakened, but the Egbert was determined to get it back into full force. 

 

John paused from rubbing up against Dave, removing his shirt with a slight struggle. The Strider laughed.

 

“Very sexy, man.” 

 

“Dave, I will strangle you.”   
  


“Fine fine, just get it off.”

 

Quickly, the blue shirt was tossed to the side, landing beside the dresser. Dave’s rough hands moved onto the boy above him’s chest, as delicate as a flower, as if the cutie above him would break if not treated gently. John leaned into his touch, eager to finally do what he’d been wanting to do for years. He let out a small, strained moan, much to the Strider’s delight. 

 

The two were fully erect, and Dave knew this well. He removed his hands from John’s soft skin, and down to the boy’s pants. The Strider gestured for the Egbert to slide forward, and he did so. He unbuttoned the recently washed jeans and chuckled at what was beneath them. Ghostbusters boxers. Nice. Dave moved his fingers so they were gripping the green waistband. 

 

“You sure you wanna do this, dude?” Dave asked, staring into the other’s cute blue eyes. John nodded.

 

Dave pulled the underwear down, and was slightly shocked at the size of the thing in front of him. It had to be at least 6 inches, probably more. But Dave got right to work. He slowly took it into his mouth, and grinned as John moaned, bucking his hips forward, wanting more. Dave began to move faster, circling the head with his tongue, making sure his teeth were nowhere near the lovely piece of meat he was servicing. Soon, he could tell that the innocent boy on top of him was going to shoot his load, so he stopped. John looked down, confused and sad.

 

“Don’t worry dude. Just get on your back, and I’ll take it from there. Uh, if you want to, I mean.” Dave asked.

 

“Yes. Hell yes. Hell fucking yes.” John said, eagerly climbing off of the lithe body below him, and lying down on his back. He also fished around in his drawer, pulling out a container of lube, and then he handed it to Dave.

 

Dave slid his pants and underwear down to his knees, his erect 6.4 inch cock finally free from it’s prison. He applied the lubricant to his member, and asked John if he really wanted to do this. He only nodded. Dave began to thrust in.

 

John winced in pain, clutching the pillow tight beneath him. It hurt. Really,  _ really  _ badly. But he wanted this. So he just bit his tongue and tightened his grip. Dave was being gentle, he didn’t want to break John, but as he slid all the way in he found it quite difficult not to pump in and out with wild abandon. He slid out, just as slow, and began to work up a manageable pace. John’s quite cries were slowly being replaced with loud declarations of lust and love. He moved one of his hands from the pillow, and to his cock, and began to stroke messily. It felt good.

 

The two continued at it like this for a few minutes, panting and moaning in a wild display of unrestrained lust. Soon, Dave found himself close to coming. 

 

“H-Hey dude, here I come!” Dave announced, thrusting in one final time as he filled the boy below him with his cum. 

“Ahn!” John followed suit, and sprayed his chest and face with his juices. The two boys stayed there for a minute, out of breath. Dave pulled out, and lied down next to John.

 

“Th-that was...amazing.” John said, pulling Dave in for a quick, tender peck on the lips.

 

“Yeah...definitely.” Dave agreed.

 

“Say...how did you figure out that I liked you?”

 

“Oh, I had wrapped up in the bathroom and I was coming downstairs when I heard you moping to yourself. I realized then I could make my move.”   
  


“Oh my God, you big dork!” John said, playfully punching him in the shoulder. “So...are we a thing now?” 

 

“Yes. Definitely. Absolutely.”


End file.
